The Virus Expands
by CamoflaugedAssassain18
Summary: What happens when one of Prototype's most notorious villains expands their spree to Seattle? When Blackwatch has no choice but to operate in all areas of Arcadia Bay and the whole of Seattle, Max and her friends are starting to panic. How will they live through this? Or will they live through this at all? Or perhaps.. become Infected?
1. Just The Start

Takes place after both the events of Life is Strange and Prototype 2 however i make some minor alterations to what happened after the final battle in Prototype 2 to avoid spoilers. Same with Life Is Strange.

The year is 2018

 **[Blackwell Academy]**

Another week of school had finished and Maxine Caulfield headed to her dorm to chill out and listen to some music on her stereo. Just as she was about to turn it on, her phone buzzed and she expected the message to be from Chloe but it was from a private number.

 **From:**

 **[Private Number]**

 **Hello Max, you don't know me yet but you will soon. And no, this isn't Nathan or Chloe and this ain't no prank. I'll be seeing you real soon Maxine Caulfield**

Max's heart dropped as she saw this "Maybe it is a prank, a well staged one that is" Max thought to herself. Max then got another text from Chloe which read:

 **From:**

 **[Chloe]**

 **HIPPIE! Schools finally over?**

 **To:**

 **[Chloe]**

 **Yeah, just got a message from this private number, was that you?**

 **From:**

 **[Chloe]**

 **Nah, my phone's just switched on. Anyway's you want picking up? Come over to mine and sleep over?**

 **To:**

 **[Chloe]**

 **Sure, I'll be much safer there..**

 **From:**

 **[Chloe]**

 **Alright, c u in 2 minutes xox**

Max's heart sank at the thought that Chloe had actually turned her phone on just after that message by the unknown person was sent. Max started to feel a little scared. Max soon shrugged it off and decided to wait for Chloe to come pick her up. 5 minutes later Chloe arrived and texted Max.

 **From:**

 **[Chloe]**

 **I'm here, get your ass in the truck now**

Max hurried outside into Chloe's truck and the two set off for Chloe's house.

 **[Chloe's House]**

"So Max, who is this mysterious man who seemingly wants to hurt you?" Chloe said in a concerned tone.

Max shows the text to Chloe but Chloe instantly shrugs it off as one of Victoria's threatening text messages. However Max tries to convince Chloe that this wasn't Victoria or Nathan, but then another message from the Private Number appeared. Max expected it to be a message of relief saying it was a harmless prank but this time it showed a picture of Max and Chloe talking right now and it looks like it was taken through the window. Max's heart instantly skipped 2 beats and she had the courage to look out the window and to her horror, she saw a hooded silhouette standing outside the window, however before Max could take a picture he ran off into the distance but not at normal speed. In fact, he ran faster than anyone possibly could.

Max started shuddering with tears coming down from her eyes. "Ch-Ch-Chlo- Chloe!" she only just managed to speak the name of her best friend. Chloe saw the tears rolling down her face and she instantly comforted her. "Aww.. why's my poor little hippie cryin'?" She said in a comforting tone. Max showed her the photo and it was enough to convince Chloe that they were being watched. Chloe's heart also skipped 2 beats as she realised that the photo was taken right before Max noticed him. The Private Number sent another message.

 **From:**

 **[Private Number]**

 **Got some punk bitch as a best friend huh? Well I've got friends that i'd love to introduce you to once we've met.**

 **To:**

 **[Private Number]**

 **Just leave us alone you creep before i call the police!**

 **From:**

 **[Private Number]**

 **I don't think so. And don't try calling the police as they'll never be able to track me. Oh and if you dare to fuck with me, you'll never see me coming.**

 **I'll see you soon.**

Max almost broke down into tears seeing this, she wanted to tell Chloe's stepdad about this but she somehow believed that the police wouldn't be able to track him. She told Chloe about it and she thought that the guy was one of the other Blackwell Bullies. Max thought it was too good to be true. "So i was thinking since i'm not busy with work and such, how would you like to sleep at mine for the whole weekend? Well, as long as that creep doesn't show up."

Max obliged knowing when she's with her best friend, she's as safe as can be.

"Chloe, can we go watch TV downstairs?" Max said.

"Sure, come down to the living room and i'll get it plugged in!" Chloe happily agreeing.

The two make their way down to the living room and sit on the comfy couch.

"So what do you wanna watch hippie?" Chloe questioned Max

"Sonic Boom?"

"I thought you'd never get over your obsession of that blue blur!" Chloe joked.

Chloe turns on the TV but there is Breaking News and this was not some typical breaking news. It was the news about a wild manhunt for the person Max saw earlier.

"BREAKING NEWS! A mysterious man who's identity has not yet been revealed has stormed into Seattle and has recently decapitated Mark Jefferson while he was just outside of the boys dormitory. He is said to be non-human and is considered very dangerous. Do not approach this man as he is considered armed to the teeth. If you see him, call 911 for emergency or 101 to give a tip on him and what he looks like. Stay tuned for more updates."

"OH MY GOD! CHLOE! THAT'S THE MAN WE SAW OUTSIDE!" Max screamed in shock.

"Non-human being? What is he? A Conduit? Or.." Chloe said looking puzzled but was cut off by Max.

"It's best if we don't find out! He could be spying on us for all i know!" Max said trying to persuade Chloe to not join the manhunt.

"Relax hippie, it'll be fine, it's 13:45 so maybe we could go to the Junkyard and do some stuff!"

"Chloe, that might not be saf-"

"Aw Max don't be a pussy! Come on! let's go!" Chloe said cutting off Max. The two get in Chloe's Truck and set off for the Junkyard.

 **[The Junkyard]**

The duo arrive at the Junkyard and get out of the truck. Chloe pulled something out from behind the seats which was revealed to be box bull of beer.

Max chucked slightly and said: "You love to get wasted and have that smelly punk breath to match your style!"

Chloe replied: "Sure do my sweet Maxine!"

Chloe opens the box of beers and pulls one out. She pops the top off and drinks half the bottle already. She was going to offer Max one but knew that she doesn't like the taste of beer. Max decides to look around and observe the junkyard and she stopped halfway because in the treeline, she saw what looked like a massive claw sticking out from behind one of the trees. Max quickly took the picture and to her look, it was good enough quality to observe what it was. After that the claw moved away.

Max started to get very nervous on the inside. She was indeed being stalked and definitely not by anyone she knew.

Max showed the picture to Chloe who already had gone though three beers and she started to freak out. "Okay Max, let's get outta here! Just lemme put these beers in the back!" After putting the box of beers back in the truck, They both got in and sped off back to Chloe's house.

 **[Back at Chloe's House]**

Max and Chloe burst through the front door and both ran upstairs to Chloe's bedroom and shutting the door behind them.

" *heavy breathing* DUDE! WHAT THE FUCK DID WE JUST SEE?!" Chloe screamed in panic.

"It's the man stalking us! A MASSIVE FUCKING CLAW! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Max said as she burst into tears.

Chloe hugged the young hippie geek and comforted her with soothing words knowing that she had panicked too much.

"Shh.. it's okay Max.. he's not gonna get us here.. we're safe here okay?" Max instantly calmed down afterwards.

Chloe's mother Joyce then called up to Chloe and Max: "23:40 guys! Time for bed!"

"Okay mom!" Chloe replied back. Soon the beer passed through Chloe and she needed to go really bad.

"I'll be right back Max, get changed while you're at it." Chloe said as she rushed off to the bathroom.

Max got changed into her usual pajamas. She got another text from the Private Number. She was scared to open it but she had to. What she saw shocked her.

 **From:**

 **[Private Number]**

 **Night Time, Fright Time! Make sure to stay awake all night or else.**

Max had never felt so scared in her life as she read the dreaded message.

Max then heard the toilet flushing and the bedroom door opening.

"Ahh! All better now!" Chloe said as she started to get changed into her pajamas.

The two girls then turned out the lights and got under the covers of Chloe's nice warm bed.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah Max?"

"That man texted me and said he's coming over here!"

"He won't. Not when my stepdad's around! So we can sleep peacefully tonight."

"I hope so. Night Chloe"

"Night Max"

The pair then drifted off to sleep..

 **Meanwhile at Midnight...**

Max was having a bad dream about the man she saw yesterday.

Max woke up to find that Chloe was gone.

"Chloe? Max called out but instead of Chloe's normal response, her bedroom door creaked open and Max literately froze in her spot as the man she encountered poked his head through. The man had wide eyes and a very disturbing grin. Then, the man pushed the door wide open to reveal his full body. She slowly walked towards Max while saying: "Well well well.. Maxine Caulfield i have to say i am a huge fan of your artwork. Too bad if something were to happen to you like, you lost your head literately?" Max was shaking so hard at what she was seeing. The man's left arm morphed into something like a huge knife. And before the man swung his knife arm, he said along the lines: "Time to cut you off.." The man takes a slice at Max.

Max sprung up from her dream and burst into a loud and painful sob. Chloe was instantly awoken from the sobbing and instantly comforted Max.

"Max, what's wrong?"

"CHLOE! IT'S SO BAD! THE MAN HAD A KNIFE ARM AND HE CHOPPED MY HEAD OFF!" Max shouted as she cried harder into Chloe's chest.

"Shhhh.. there there Max, it's just a dream. There there.." Chloe said as she cuddled Max tightly.

Joyce came into the room and turned the light on. "Is everything okay in here?" She asked.

"Max's just had a nightmare about that guy on the news Mom." Chloe said while calming down Max.

"Aww poor you Max, having to go through such a nightmare like that. You'll be safe with us i promise, no-one can hurt you!"

"I know Joyce, thanks for reassuring me." Max sniffled. Chloe looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:50

"Well, we better rise and shine! Come on Max!" Chloe said as she jumped out of bed and got changed. Max followed shortly after.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN: The Manhunt**


	2. The Manhunt

**[Chloe's House]**

Max and Chloe are downstairs sitting on the couch, Max was sleeping on Chloe's shoulder as they watched Sonic Boom on Cartoon Network.

"I used to love that blue blur when i was young! I would come downstairs every morning and turn on the TV to catch Sonic the Hedgehog every Saturday!" Joyce smiled.

"I really like Sonic mom, in fact he's part of the reason i dyed my hair blue!" Chloe replied smiling back.

Meanwhile with Max, she was having another nightmare about the same man.

Max woke up again and to her horror Chloe and Joyce were nowhere to be found.

"Oh shit! Not again!" Max said to herself quietly. Suddenly, there was a knock on the patio door. It was the same man but his arms were the shape of claws, like she saw at the Junkyard. The man then swiped at the patio doors with his claws causing the glass to shatter. The man then stepped in with the same evil expression from the nightmare. He walked over to Max. Max had the courage to run. But the man caught up to Max no matter how fast she was.

Suddenly, The man spoke.

"Maxine Caulfield! You know better than to ignore your fans like that! I think you need a punishment!"

Max tried to push off the man but it was no use. He was too strong.

The man's arms morphed into what looked like large rocks of some kind.

"Time to teach you a lesson!" The man said as he was about to slam down on Max.

"No.. PLEASE! YOU CAN'T! I have so much to live for!" Max whimpered just before he slammed down on her.

Meanwhile with Chloe, She looked down at Max and realized tears coming down her cheeks and soft crying.

"Oh crap, I know what this means!" Chloe said panicked as she pulled Max in for a hug just before Max woke up with the same loud and painful sobbing from before.

"WAAAAHHHH! CHLOE! THE SAME MAN TRIED TO KILL ME AGAIN!" Max cried out while rivers of tears fell down her cheeks.

"Awww... Maxine sweetie, no need to cry, it's just a dream." Chloe said soothingly. Max soon calmed down.

Joyce started to get confused. "I wonder what's making Max have all of these horrible nightmares?"

Chloe said "Maybe she's just very tired? Or maybe some noises are affecting her sleep?"

"Maybe we should see a therapist?" Joyce suggested.

Chloe declined. "Nah, She'll be hella fine with me."

Joyce chuckled at the mention of the word hella. "Okay then, you do what's best for her." she smiled.

Chloe then asked Max: "Hey, wanna go to the arcades?"

Max replied: "Sure"

They both said goodbye to Joyce and they got in Chloe's truck and sped off.

 **[Chloe's Truck on the way to the Arcades]**

Chloe: "So Max, why do you always keep dreaming about this man?"

Max: "I'm not sure, maybe he want's me dead?"

Chloe: "Not gonna happen, i bet he's weak as fuck. I could take him down anytime."

Max: "I'd love to see you try! You're so sweet and funny Chloe! I love you!"

Chloe: "I love you too Max, you cute nerdy hipster geek!" Chloe then kisses Max on the cheek.

Max turns on the radio only to hear a news report about the man.

News Reporter: "Breaking News! The non-human being or as we'll refer to him: The Freak has been spotted near the Seattle Arcades earlier today, we have no idea where he is so whoever's in or near that area, lock all of your doors, and windows and hide somewhere discreet until it is safe to come out of hiding. The Freak could be hiding there still and we have no idea what his intentions are so stay alert! Stay tuned for updates!"

Max: "Shit! that fucking creep is stalking us everywhere trying to ruin our day!"

Chloe: "Wait, if that guy's at the Arcades then, we could have the chance of capturing him!"

Max: "Chloe, i know you're hardcore but you're not hardcore enough to capture a guy with a power that's even more destructive than mine!"

Chloe: "Okay then! I'll prove it!"

 **[The Arcades]**

They arrive at the arcades and go inside, get their tokens and go inside the arcade area.

Max and Chloe look around for the The Freak but do not see any sign of him yet.

Chloe: "He's not here-" Chloe stops and screams in excitement as her eyes froze on the Hawt Dawg Man Arcade Game.

"OH MY GOD! HAWT DAWG MAN ARCADE GAME! I'VE BEEN WAITING TO PLAY THIS! EEEKKK!" She screamed as she rushed over to the machine.

Max: " *scoffs* She always loved Hawt Dawg Man when we were kids"

Max then decided to find something to play to get her mind off The Freak.

Max saw a Sonic The Fighters arcade game. "I guess i could have a go at this." Max said to herself as she stuck a token in.

She got halfway through the game but lost to Espio.

"Well i tried but i did alright for the first time in a while!" She said confidently to herself.

She looked to see if Chloe was still playing the Hawt Dawg Man game but she was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly she got a text message form Chloe.

 **From:**

 **[Chloe]**

 **DUDE! YOU NEED TO GET OUTTA THERE NOW!**

Max felt her heart drop as she saw the message she received from Chloe. Max instantly texted back expecting it to be about The Freak.

 **To:**

 **[Chloe]**

 **What is it?! Is it The Freak?!**

 **From:**

 **[Chloe]**

 **YES! HE'S OUTSIDE! GET YOUR HIPPIE ASS OUTTA THERE NOW!**

Max rushed outside of the arcade to Chloe.

"Max! You need to see this! Look over at the bottom of the pier!"

Max looked over and there he was. Leaning against one of the pier poles was The Freak. Chloe and Max walked down to the Pier but kept their distance in case he saw them.

Chloe put her hand behind her back hovering over her stepdad's gun ready to draw.

The Freak saw Chloe and Max and he dashed over to them.

Chloe drew the gun and fired a few shots at The Freak to slow him down. But it was no use.. The Freak then proceeded to grab Chloe by the neck and hold her up in the air like Batman would.

"So.. You must be that punk slut bitch friend of Max Caulfield" The Freak said grinning. As Chloe was being held in the air by the freak, Max noticed a name tag on The Freak's undershirt. It read:

 **GENTEK EMPLOYEE:**

 **MR. ALEXANDER J. MERCER**

 **HEAD OF PROJECT BLACKLIGHT**

Max's heart dropped as she found out the real name of The Freak.

"Alex Mercer?!" Max said quietly but Alex overheard and dropped Chloe leaving her gasping for air. Alex Mercer then proceeded to grab Max by the neck and hold her up in the air.

"Oh so now you know who i really am! But of course once you do i can't let you go because you'll just give my identity away to the public, and i can't allow that so DIE!

Chloe used this opportunity to shoot Mercer in the head but she misjudged her aim and the shot hit him in the shoulder but it was enough for him to let go of Max so she and Chloe could escape. They got back in her Truck and sped off home. On the way home, she saw Blackwatch trucks speeding by along with helicopters overhead.

 **Meanwhile in a high-end apartment in Seattle...**

Sgt. James Heller and Dana Mercer were looking for some info on Mercer's whereabouts. They were surprised when they found out what was on the local news. Alex Mercer had attacked two high school girls near Seattle Arcades, they escaped Mercer before he could finish them off. They found a picture of Max but her face was blurred.

James: "Dana, do you think you can decrypt that photo? We need to find out who this girl is."

Dana: "Sure can, it will take a while though."

 **After decrypting the photo**

Dana: "A-ha! now to profile this geek."

 **MAX CAULFIELD**

 **AGE: %***

 **GENDER: FEMALE**

 **INTREST: &*^%$%^&"£$**

 **ATTENDS: %^ &*()"£ *&^"%£$**

Dana: "Ah fuck! All of the important stuff's been encrypted! We'll never be able to track her down!"

James: "Wait, if we take to social media, maybe there's a chance we could find the information we need there."

Dana: "It's worth a shot i guess."

After hours of searching Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, Heller found what was believed to be: Max's Facebook Profile.

James opened it up and compared her profile picture to the one found on the news. "Yep, this has to be what we're lookin' for!" James said confirming the result.

James clicked on her info and it stated everything about her.

James: "Dana, i found what we need. Max Caulfield is 18 years old, she attends Blackwell Academy-"

Dana: "Blackwell Academy? Let me guess, a photography school?"

James: "Well it says so according to her info page. On the other hand, let's see if she can lead us to Mercer."

Dana: "She could be hostile towards you so be careful, after seeing Mercer grab her and her friend like that she'll think you're his ally."

James: "Well that's a fucking lie and i'm gonna let her fucking know that as soon as we meet. Send me her location."

Dana: "Okay.. you should receive her location on your GPS... now."

James: "Okay got it, i'm gonna head over there and make sure she's okay. I better hurry before Mercer causes an outbreak."

 **Back at Chloe's House..**

The two were literally freaking out about how Alex Mercer grabbed them both and how they could've died if Chloe didn't step in.

"Max, i'm so grateful to be alive after that crazy shit! We need to give this info to the police!" Chloe said panicking.

"But Chloe! He'll find us again and maybe kill us this time!" Max replied also panicking.

"He's NOT gonna find us now come on!"

Shortly after the news comes back on.

News Reporter: BREAKING NEWS! The Freaks identity has been revealed! His name is Alex Mercer who was the Head of a project called Project Blacklight at Gentek. We spoke to the head of Blackwatch and he had this to say:

"It's just scary how this can keep going on for days and people just keep getting infected and next thing ya' know they start killing some more and like almost every few seconds or so, it gets worse, another person or group gets the infection and soon enough the whole city is overrun. So we're planning to operate in all areas of Seattle to prevent the virus spreading."

"Wow, I think we made the world a better place Max!" Chloe said feeling proud of her actions.

"I'm kinda happy but i'm still nervous about Alex Mercer coming to kill us now that his real name's all over the news and that." Max said with a scared expression.

"Max, stop worryin' hippie chick! He's not gonna hurt us again! He doesn't even know where we are!" Chloe reassured her again.

"I guess." Max replied feeling safe. Chloe checked her watch and saw it was 23:50 "Oh shit! Better get back to bed again! Come on hippie!" Chloe said in a rush.

Max and Chloe got upstairs, got changed and got into bed but before Chloe went to turn off the lights, Max said:

"Chloe, what if I dream about Alex Mercer again?"

"Then I'll give you comfort!"

"Wow, so cute, Che." Max said as Chloe turned off the lights and joined her in bed.

Max and Chloe then drifted off to sleep. Meanwhile downstairs with David Madsen speaking to himself laid down on the couch:

"I can't believe my step-daughter is always causing trouble everywhere she goes! What made her this way? I'm betting it's the drugs she took and the disappearance of that stupid whore Rachel Amber. And now, Alex Mercer, just going on a rampage and doing whatever the fuck he wants. I hope he kills my stepdaughter soon because I'm getting sick of her shit." David then drifted off to sleep..

Night time passed and morning came..

Back with Max and Chloe:

"Max.."

"Max.."

"Max, wake up!"

Max then woke up from her dream to find Chloe hovering over her.

"Hey Max, did you sleep well?"

Max instantly got up and said: "Much better thank you Chloe."

"I'm glad Max" Chloe said happily, knowing that Max's nightmares had gone.

Max phone then buzzed. It wasn't from Alex Mercer, it was from someone called James Heller. The text read:

 **From:**

 **[James Heller]**

 **Hey Max Caulfield, this may sound creepy and all but i personally know you, and you don't personally know me yet and believe me it's for the best. Now, Alex Mercer as you may know by now is running rampant in Seattle trying to spread the infection. Well, i got infected by him a few years back after i came home from touring in Iraq as a US Marine. But before you say that i'm with Alex Mercer, i want you to know that i'm not, that fucker took everything and everyone i loved away from me, and i'm looking to get some revenge to end him for good. You with me?**

 **To:**

 **[James Heller]**

 **Sure! We want that fucker dead too. He nearly killed me and Chloe at the beach! It was hella scary brah!**

 **From:**

 **[James Heller]**

 **Please don't use the word 'brah'. Last time i heard it i had to rip a guy's jaw off. Don't worry, he was someone working for Blackwatch. Anyway's i'll see you soon. We're gonna fucking show Mercer that we're not gonna take his shit anymore.**

"Look's like we got ourselves a new ally!" Max said.

"Well, he's a Marine and since Alex Mercer took everything away from him i guess he's trustworthy." Chloe said.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN: New Allies**


	3. New Allies

**[Chloe's House]**

Chloe was drinking her usual beer and watching _Pokemon: Black and White._ Soon there was a knock at the door. Chloe went downstairs to open it and when she did, there stood before her: James Heller... Their new ally...

"May i come in?" He asked.

"Sure" Chloe responded.

James and Chloe stepped into Chloe's room. The punk vibe got to James as he asked: "I'm guessing you have a strong obsession with punk stuff."

"All my life." Chloe responded as she sat down in her chair with Max sitting on the end of the bed.

"So, now that i'm here, we need to find out where Mercer's location is so we can hopefully stop him before the virus expands to Seattle. But i cannot do it alone. we're gonna need more people."

Max: "Like who?"

James: "Got any high school friends who were attacked by Mercer or is it just you two?"

Chloe: "Just us two"

James: "Well, that's not enough, we need-"

James was cut off as David Madsen otherwise known as Chloe's stepdad came storming in mouthing off at Chloe.

"CHLOE! DID YOU SMOKE WEED AGAIN?! AND WHAT THE HELL IS MAX DOING HERE?!" He yelled in anger.

"FUCK OFF STEP BASTARD! I'M AN ADULT! YOU CAN'T TELL ME TO DO SHIT!" Chloe retorted.

"YOU LITTLE SHHHhhh..." David was about to hit her very hard until he noticed James Heller standing by her stepdaughter's side.

"James Heller?!" He said in shock "I thought that explosion killed you!"

"Take's more than just a bomb to kill me." He replied.

"Anyways, i don't want you around here. You better get outta here before i call the police!"

"No.. I don't think so." James said as he punched David in the throat causing him to gasp for air.

David them grabbed James by the arm and tried to snap it but James broke free in an instant, and with that, he beat Madsen to the ground.

David moaned in pain as he struggled to get up but failed as his injuries were to severe. "Hey, may i do the honors?" Chloe asked.

"She's your dad so go ahead." James agreed. Chloe then proceeds to kick her stepdad in the head. She got down and whispered in his ear:

"Don't. Fuck. With. Me. Or. My. Friends. Ever. Again."

David then got up and ran out of the room before he was attacked again.

"Wait, why didn't you kill him?!" Chloe said quite angrily.

"Let him go for now. I think he knows not to fuck with us." James said positively.

"So James Heller, how are we gonna stop Mercer from releasing the virus into Seattle?" Chloe said.

"Well, it's not gonna be that easy, you see there's these two fuckwads known as Victoria Chase and Nathan Prescott. They're the only ones at Blackwell that know anything about Blackwatch more than any of us, so getting in there should be easy considering that Blackwatch hasn't started operating there yet. We should head over there before Blackwatch gets there and sets up checkpoints."

"Good plan, come on Maximus, into my truck, you hopping aboard Heller?"

"I will do in a sec, just got to find a disguise. And i think i know where to get one." James went downstairs and saw David swearing to himself.

"Perfect." James thought. James snuck up to David whilst hearing him say:

"I'm gonna fucking kill my slut of a stepdaughter, she may be grown up but she's still in my control!"

James then attacked David from behind, consuming him. James then went outside to Chloe's Truck in his original form.

James then banged on the driver side door signalling for Chloe to drive off and so they set off to Blackwell hoping that Blackwatch didn't beat them to it.

 **[Blackwell Academy]**

When they arrived, they were wrong. Blackwatch set up checkpoints all over the place. Chloe was furious at the thought that Nathan and Victoria were working with Blackwatch or even worse, the new leaders since Peter Randall was no more. They just had to get in there. They had to, and James had an idea.

"I know how we can get past these assholes." James said to Chloe and Max.

"How?" Max said.

"Trust me, I've done this a million times before in New York Zero. I'll get in without any trouble."

"Be careful." Max said.

"Yeah yeah." James said as he shapeshifted into Chloe's stepdad

Chloe was shocked. "HOLY CRAP! MAX, DID YOU SEE THAT?! JAMES JUST TRANSFORMED INTO MY STEPDAD!"

"Shhhhh! If Blackwatch hears you, they'll go all out war on us!" Max hushed Chloe.

"Oh sorry!" Chloe said sarcastically.

James in the form of Chloe's stepdad walked up to the Blackwatch checkpoint where he was stopped by a Blackwatch Solider

"Sir, please place your finger on the scanner" Said the Blackwatch Soldier.

James thought to himself: "I hope they don't detect me, if they do then i am screwed."

James put his finger on the scanner and it showed a positive green flag meaning James's true identity wasn't revealed.

"Okay, you may pass through." The Blackwatch Soldier said.

So James passed on through the checkpoint into Blackwell's Main Building. Inside, the hallways were empty but James decided to maintain his shapeshifted from in case a Blackwatch troop was lying in wait. "Well, time to start searching top to bottom." Heller said to himself as he tried the door to Principal Wells' office. "Shit, locked, of course. I need to find a way in." Just as he said that, he thought of an idea. "Wait, so the head of security here is David Madsen my squad commander? If he's a security guard then that means, he has they keys for all of Blackwell Academy. Voila i am a fucking genius" James said to himself. James then got out his phone and called Max.

 ***Max's phone rings***

"Max? It's Heller, the damn doors locked and i can't get in."

"Well why don't you try busting it down with your fist hammers?"

They're Hammerfists for your information and if i try busting the door down, i'll trigger the alarm. If i want to get anywhere, i'll need someone to disable the alarm or give me key access."

"Chloe's got the keys."

"YES! Alright, find a drone and drop them off right outside the Girl's Dorms."

"Eww.. Pervert." Max sarcastically laughed.

"It's the only place that hasn't got Blackwatch crawlin' all over it, now find a drone, drop the keys off and i'll be waiting outside."

 ***Heller hangs up***

"So where are we gonna find a drone?" Max questioned Chloe.

"Hmm.. if i remember two years back, there used to be little kids playing with those damn things and they used to grab stuff with the claw, mainly stones and drop them on people. Especially Nathan and Victoria. I used to sit with them and join in with their games. Oh i wish had a drone back when i was a little kid. Anyways let's get James those keys!" Chloe looked around for anyone with a drone and to their luck they saw Nathan playing with his drone. Chloe smiled a wicked smile as she thought of a plan.

"If we have any beer bottles left, we could smash him over the head with one, i don't care if he dies or gets knocked out, i am getting that drone!" Chloe said as she stepped out of the truck grabbing an empty beer bottle. Chloe snuck up behind Nathan and smashed the bottle over his head, knocking him out. "Nice! Now just need to get those keys to Heller then he can do the rest of the job." Chloe said to Max assuring her that they'll get to the bottom of this. Chloe took control of the still airborne drone and took her keys out of her pockets and flung then to where the drone was. Chloe controlled the drone as she made the drone get hold of the keys with it's claw. Then she proceeded to drop them off at the Girl's Dorms where James Heller was waiting with the help of the built in camera. The drone flew round to where James Heller was sitting and James noticed the drone with the keys, James put his arm out to catch. The drone dropped the keys into his hands. James saw the camera on the drone and gave the thumbs up as he walked off back to the main entrance.

James got back into Blackwell's Main Building and went back to the door he tried earlier. He looked for the right key and tried them all until he found the one that fits. James then proceeded to unlock the door to Principal Well's office. Once inside, he proceeded to look for files that could contain information about Blackwatch's new leaders.

Meanwhile outside with Nathan, Alex Mercer stumbled across his body. "Perfect, another one for the collection." He said as he took the unconscious Prescott by the torso and jumped off. Max and Chloe witnessed it all.

"Max, do you think Alex Mercer is going to.. Infect Nathan Prescott?!"

"I think he is Chloe! He just jumped into thin air! Ohhhh.. I hope Heller is doing okay in there!"

 **Meanwhile with James...**

James kept searching for Blackwatch files in Wells' office but found nothing. He then decided to look in the six filing cabinets but they were all locked. "No problem." James said to himself has he took out the keys from his pocket. However, the key didn't fit. "Shit, looks like i need to call for help again." James got out his phone and called Max.

 ***Max's phone rings***

"Hello"?

"Max, it's Heller again, this fucking key won't fit into the lock, i suppose i'll have to find the key for it which is in his Office somewhere. Do you know where the keys are by any chance?"

"Yeah, when Me and Chloe broke into Blackwell at night 5 years back-"

"Wait, you fucking broke into this place?! After hours?! Shit, i'm glad i brought you along."

"Yeah, anyways, the key should be underneath the trash can."

"Okay. Got it! Who the fuck hides keys under trash cans? Anyways, these cabinets better contain useful shit and by useful shit i mean classified information about Blackwatch."

"Okay, i'll end the call here, see us outside when your ready."

"Gotcha."

 ***Heller hangs up***

Heller opens the filing cabinets and he found what he was looking for. The sixth cabinet contained documents containing highly classified information about Blackwatch. Just as James was about to open one, he heard the main building doors open. "Heller's gotta be close! Check every room! Start with the Principal's Office!" A Blackwatch trooper ordered.

"Shit! Gotta move fast!" James grabbed the documents and smashed through the window.

James then rushed back to Chloe and Max.

"Did you get anything?" Max asked James.

"Just about enough now Chloe, get us out now! My cover's been blown!" James ordered.

Chloe reversed her truck and sped out of the parking lot.

On the way back, Max received another message from Alex Mercer.

 **From:**

 **[Alex Mercer]**

 **You sadistic little cunt, knocking out one of your friends and taking whats theirs. I've decided to give Nathan Prescott a taste of power! So if you dare try and fuck me over again, there will be hell to pay.**

He then sent a photo of Nathan Prescott with a Blade Arm much like Heller and Mercer's.

"Chloe, i got a text and photo from Alex! He's infected Nathan Prescott!"

"Wait until we get back to my house hippie!" Chloe said as they were speeding back.

Suddenly, Chloe, Max and Heller saw something coming towards them in the distance. It was.. a Blackwatch Van and the person driving it... was Alex Mercer.

Chloe and Max screamed as they tried to bail out of the truck but it was too late.. The trio were sent flying forward from the hard impact of the van.

"Ah yes, I warned you not to fuck with me but you kept going at it." Alex Mercer said walking up to the now unconscious Chloe and Max.

"There we go, that should do it.." Mercer said as he injected Chloe and Max with a virus sample.

"Maybe Blackwatch will teach you some discipline." Chloe, still barely conscious heard sirens in the distance. "Speak of the devils. I'd best make myself scarce."

The Blackwatch soldiers arrived on the scene along with Field Scientists. The Blackwatch Soldiers inspected the unconscious bodies of Chloe and Max but Heller was nowhere to be seen despite being affected by the crash.

"These two are infected!" Take 'em both in!" The Blackwatch Commander ordered.

Chloe and Max's visions faded to black.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN: Complications** **and Consequences**


	4. Complications and Consequences

**[Blackwatch Prison]**

Chloe and Max both woke up in a reinforced cell.

"Ugh, Shit, what the fuck happened?!" Chloe said. Chloe turned to her left and saw Max conscious but heavily sleeping.

"Max?"

"Max?!"

"MAX!"

Max groaned as she woke up regaining her consciousness. "Chloe, what happened?" Max said while rubbing her eyes.

"Fucking Alex Mercer got us arrested, that's what happened!" Chloe said angrily while punching the reinforced cell door.

Chloe then suddenly felt a light back pain. "AHH!" Chloe hissed. Max instantly woke up and asked Chloe what was wrong. Chloe didn't have any idea.

Just then, the reinforced cell door opened revealing a Blackwatch Solider without his helmet on.

"Please come with us to the Testing Chamber." He said.

"Fuck off, we're staying here." Chloe retorted.

The Blackwatch Soldier raised his rifle pointing it at Chloe. "Either come with us or we'll just execute you and move on to the next cell."

"Okay, fine." Chloe said giving in.

"We're authorised to kill any subjects that attempt to disobey orders so don't try anything cause i'll know."

Chloe and Max followed the Blackwatch Solider to the Testing Chamber. On their way, Chloe and Max could see all of the Prisoners and Evolved beating each other to the death.

Max almost had tears coming out of her eyes from seeing such violence. Soon, they arrived at the Testing Chamber. Max saw an unspeakable monster inside a reinforced glass cage. It was like one of those monsters that she would see in a horror movie. It was a Brawler. The Blackwatch soldier cued Max and Chloe up for testing.

"Alright, just follow the instructions from the intercom and you'll be okay. Well, maybe." Said the troop slightly chuckling. The troop then proceeded to exit the Test Chamber.

Max and Chloe were scared for their life. They were test subjects and they were going to be fed to a monster.

"Max, we're gonna die! We never should've done this!"

"But Chloe, if we didn't, we wouldn't have gotten those files!"

"That's true. I'm so scared! I don't wanna die!"

"Neither do I Chloe!"

Max and Chloe were called out to be the next ones to enter the test chamber.

"I'm not getting in there." Max said to Chloe.

"Me neither." Chloe replied.

"SUBJECTS E-12 AND E-13, IF YOU DO NOT ENTER THE TESTING CHAMBER WITHIN 5 SECONDS, YOU WILL BE EXCECUTED." A stern ordering voice came from the intercom.

"Well, here we go." Max said as she and Chloe entered the containment chamber.

The monster was chained up and looking furious. The door was about to close when suddenly, it opened back up for some reason.

"Uhh.. There seems to be a malfunction with the door controls, we'll get this sorted so please maintain your positions." Said the voice from the intercom.

"Let's get outta here while we have the chance!" Max said to Chloe as they rushed out.

As soon as they got out, the Brawler started to break free and kill the test subjects inside the door.

Chloe and Max ran and hid behind a stack of crates as Blackwatch Troops opened fire on the Brawler. The Brawler then proceeded to attack and consume all the Blackwatch Soldiers in it's sight. Soon after, it tore down the iron doors leading to the outside. outside. Max and Chloe came out of hiding. "I think we should make a run for it" Max said. Chloe agreed and they ran as far as they can from the hellish building.

 **Meanwhile at the Two Whales..**

Joyce was working until she saw James Heller walk through the door.

"Hello there! What can I do for you today?" She greeted.

"I need to speak to you in private, it's important." James said urgently.

The two then walk outside and stop underneath the window where Frank usually eats his beans.

"Why are we out here?" Joyce asked.

"It's about your daughter Chloe and her friend Max. Blackwatch have captured them and taken them to god knows where!"

"Oh no!" Joyce started panicking.

"Don't worry, she'll be okay, I can track her phone with the help of someone else." James got his phone out and called Dana Mercer, Alex Mercer's younger sister.

Dana: "James?"

James: "Listen, Dana, I need you to track Chloe Price. Can you find her on social media?"

Dana: "Let me see what i can do. Bringing up Facebook now. Searching for Chloe Price. Found one with light blue hair and an obsession for smoking weed, mosh pits and binge drinking."

James: "That's the one! Find her number and track her down."

Dana: "Hold on. Tracking now.. Got it."

James: "Where is she now, what does the GPS show?"

Dana: "It says they are on the run. Blackwatch are trying to trace them down."

James: "Try and cut off Blackwatch's tracer unit. I'm on my way to get them now."

Dana: "Be careful. Alex Mercer might be going after them too."

James: "I'll fuck him up if he gets anywhere near them."

 ***Heller hangs up***

"Please save my daughter! She means the world to me!" Joyce said almost getting teary.

"Don't worry ma'am, I've got this." James reassured her.

James then sped into a Sedan and drove off to the location on his GPS.

Meanwhile, Chloe and Max were about 4 miles away from the building. They kept going forward until they found a main road.

"Chloe, Blackwatch will be looking for us! We should hide in case Blackwatch come by!"

"Good point Max! We can hide behind those barrels!"

The two hide behind the barrels and wait for Heller to pull up. Chloe and Max then started to cuddle up praying that James would arrive before Blackwatch found them again.

"Where is James when you need him?! I wanna go back home. I don't wanna be fed to some big ass brute!" Chloe said panicking. About 4 minutes later, James arrived with the Sedan. "QUICK! GET IN!" He yelled. Chloe and Max got inside and then James spun the car around and sped back towards the Two Whales Diner.

"James! You saved us!" Chloe said with a grateful look on her face.

"No problem, but we need to get you to the Two Whales Diner quick, your mother's waiting for you."

"I hope she's praying for me!"

"She will be Chloe, don't worry. I said i'd find you and I did."

The trio then arrive at the Two Whales. Joyce had never been so happy to see her daughter and Max return in one piece.

"MOM!" Chloe shouted with joy as she ran towards her for a hug.

"Chloe! You're okay! I'm so glad to see my daughter return unharmed!"

Joyce then deeply thanked James for his efforts despite getting assistance from Dana. The next part of hunting for Alex Mercer was going to be difficult so James had to take matters into his own hands.

James: "Joyce."

Joyce: "Yeah James?"

James: "I need you to keep Chloe and Max safe while I take care of business."

Joyce: "Where are you going?"

James: "It appears that Mercer has made a big move somewhere, I just need to find out his next plans and see if I can intervene before he causes any more serious harm."

Joyce: "Okay, these two will be safe with me."

James: "I'll see you real soon. Right now, i gotta try and hunt down that madman Mercer!"

James then dashed off back to Chloe's House knowing he'd need a computer to track down Mercer. James enters through the back door which was surprisingly unlocked, probably because Chloe or Joyce or anyone else who occupied the house had left it open. James then got upstairs to Chloe's Room to find her laptop. "Hmm, not the specific one that can track people and stuff. Maybe if I try the garage." James then walked down to the garage to see David's laptop open. "Bingo! Time to find out where Mercer's hiding." James switched on the laptop to reveal a password. "Shit, of course I need the fucking password." James then called Max.

 ***Max's phone rings***

Max: "Hello?"

James: "I found a laptop in Chloe's garage but i need the password for it. Since you got into it and found evidence of Kate Marsh being stalked by David Madsen, I figured you should know the password."

Max: "Oh yeah, about that, he changed it a few days ago."

James: "Shit."

Max: "Actually, try Joyce all in caps."

James: "All in caps? I don't see a fucking caps button all I see is a Caps Lock button."

Max: "That's the one, Press that and press J on the keypad."

James: "Okay, taking Caps Lock off, now entering the password."

Max: "Did it work?"

James: "Nah, it says i fucking got it wrong!"

Max: "Try David Madsen all in caps no spaces."

James: "Okay, putting it in now. Fuck! Wrong password again! Stupid hunk of shit!"

Max: "James, calm down! Try step daughter with no caps, all in spaces."

James: "This better fucking work. That's more like it. There's a tracker app right here, I guess Madsen used it to stalk and harass other students like Kate Marsh. Fucking pedophile."

Max: "Eugh, wouldn't imagine what Mercer would do if he got his hands on it."

James: "I could imagine all sorts. Okay, got Mercer's location. Downloading it onto my GPS. If he tries to bail at least his location will move to where he goes so he has no chance of getting away."

Max: "Don't forget to log off."

James: "Yeah, yeah."

 **5 minutes later, James finished downloading Mercer's location onto his GPS.**

David's Laptop (Text to Speech voice): "David Madsen, you have left your computer idle for 5 minutes. Commencing automatic log off in 10 seconds."

James: "Fuck off. I hate computers."

 **Meanwhile with Chloe, Max and Joyce..**

"So Max, how about you come with us to the seaside later since that freak Alex Mercer is being hunted down by James Heller?" Chloe said.

"Sure" Max replied. "I'd love to hang out there. Maybe we should bring along Kate and some other peeps?"

"Hmm.. Good idea Maximus! We'll go over to Blackwell after hours and pick her up then!"

 **Back with James Heller..**

James was busy looking for Mercer in the park where Rachel Amber's father cheated on her mother. James walked up to the burnt tree and saw the burn marks that formed a Biohazard symbol which were fresh. This marked that Mercer was recently here. James checked his phone to track Mercer's location and James was right where Mercer's location was. James morphed his arms into Claws and was ready to attack. He observed his surroundings to try and detect Mercer but he was nowhere to be seen. James also had the sense to watch out for any civilians wandering around the park at night as the chance of Mercer being one of them would be 98%. James then thought of an idea. He hid behind the burnt fallen tree and lied in wait for Mercer so James could jump to attack him at the right moment. James thought it was bizarre that this tree had been like this for almost 8 years and was never dealt with by the government. However James just shook it off thinking the government here was lazy or too busy with other things.

Suddenly, James heard a ground slam from near the top where the two coin-operated telescopes were. James instantly thought it was Alex Mercer so James jumped up to where the sound came from to confront Mercer. When James got to the top, he faced the Infected being with a Whipfist. But.. there was something about him.. It wasn't Alex Mercer as any Infected would have to come out of disguise form to use their powers. This wasn't Alex Mercer.. It was..

"So, trying to take down Blackwatch eh? And teaming up with Chloe Price and her punk slut bitch of a friend? You're gonna die and i'm gonna make my maker proud."

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN: Facing Your Fears**


	5. Facing Your Fears

This wasn't Alex Mercer, it was..

"NATHAN PRESCOTT!" James shouted at the now-infected student.

"That's right! You fuckers shouldn't have had Chloe knock me out and take my drone! Now Blackwatch and the Military want you dead!"

"That shit ain't fucking happening kid and you know it!"

"Oh yeah? Well we'll see!" Nathan retorted.

The two were then instantly in a massive conflict.

Nathan launched his Whipfist at James but James dodged it with a diveroll. "Fuck, this guy's fast!" James thought to himself as he then retaliated with his own Whipfist.

 **Meanwhile down the road from the park..**

Sergeant Talway, Captain Telvin and General Smith and 13 other soldiers were driving down in a Military Transport heading to the last known location of Alex Mercer. Or so they thought..

Telvin: "It'll be good to finally get rid of Alex Mercer. The asshole who's been spreading the virus from coast to coast. Look here, it's just recently been through New Jersey and now four-legged freaks are running rampant all over the fucking place."

Talway: "Easy Telvin, removing the virus won't change anything, it's already been spread too much to be prevented even if you try to contaminate a whole fucking city. I had a wife and two kids, they were gone 5 days after the Blacklight Virus was released. Now that we know where Mercer is, i'd like to get a little revenge."

Smith: "We all want to avenge those we've lost Talway. We will kill Alex Mercer or we will brainwash him into working with us."

Talway: "Even if we want him alive, I will get my revenge and punish the fucker, even if i have to shoot him square in the fuckin' face."

Smith: *Looks over to Telvin and he sees he is texting someone*

Smith: "Who you texting Telv?"

Telvin: "The Gentek Commander Sir, she says she wants Alex Mercer alive."

Talway: "FUCK! I wanted to shoot him in the face. Oh well, might do that when he's no longer needed."

They come up on the park where Nathan and James were duelling to the death. The soldiers spot them. James and Nathan stop fighting and see the truck stop. "Shit, fucking military assholes!" Nathan shouted. "I'm outta here!" Nathan then tried to make a dash for the picnic area but James stopped him with his Whipfist, pulling Nathan back to him then he proceeded to hold him by the throat.

Smith: "We got him! He's fighting another Infected! GO GO GO! Get your asses out there and subdue him!"

The troops got out locked and loaded, fingers on triggers ready to fire. General Smith got out a megaphone from the truck. They all ran up to the top of the hill where Heller and Prescott were standing.

Smith (into the Megaphone): "Alex Mercer, you are wanted by the Gentek Commander! Please surrender and- wait, you're not Alex Mercer!"

(Smith realises that who they thought was Alex Mercer, was actually James Heller)

Smith: "HOLY SHIT! IT'S THE ESCAPED TEST SUBJECT! FIRE AT WILL!"

James ripped off Nathan's left arm and consumed him as the soldiers opened fire. James then unleashed tendrils from his body, causing mass devastation killing almost all the entire squad. Talway and Smith made it out but Telvin was gone, two of the Tendrils had ripped through his skull and body. James then decided to make a run back to Chloe's House with Nathan's left arm in his hand.

 **[Chloe's House]**

James arrived back at Chloe's House and quietly opened the door with the thought that Chloe, Max and Joyce could be asleep. James saw Chloe's bedroom had an open window. "Perfect." James jumped up to the window and peeked inside to find Chloe, Max and Kate asleep. James looked around to see if anyone outside was looking or around. The coast was clear. James, quiet as a mouse, climbed inside making as much less noise as possible. James then closed the window, in fear that the noises of the howling wind could interfere with Max's sleeping. James then realised that he was still in the form of Nathan Prescott.

"Shit! What will they say if they wake up and see me like this?! Wait, Chloe and Max already know about my shape shifting ability, I hope they didn't tell that other girl." James thought to himself as he morphed back into his normal self. James then decided to sneak into Joyce's room to see if she was asleep and of course she was but something was off.. Since when has someone else slept next to her since David Madsen? Is she cheating on him or something? James didn't care, as long as it wasn't someone who was like Chloe's step-douche he was fine with it. James then decided to sneak downstairs and sleep on the couch. James first closed the curtains and window blinds then.. *thud*

A sound only loud enough for James to hear alerted him to the possible presence of an intruder. James looked around for the intruder but as soon as he finished checking the whole room, he felt a needle sticking into his neck. "No.. fuck.." James tried to attack but his powers were no good as he fell to the ground and drifted off..

James then woke up strapped to a chair. James' eyesight adjusted to his surroundings. He was not at Chloe's House anymore, he was in some sort of room with explicit photographs of high school students and some camera equipment all set up. James thought he was in some sort of dream but when he realised the intense pain he felt in his Infected body, it was real, all too real.. James tried using his powers to break free but to no avail. James' powers had been disabled from when he was injected with god-knows-what.

 _"I gotta find a way outta here, I can't spend too long in this shithole!"_ James said to himself as he began to build up strength in his muscles to break out of the chair. With James' muscles showing veins of red and black, James lifted up his arms to break the arm restraints of the chair then proceeded to rip off the leg restraints to fully break out of the chair.

James was free of the chair and had to get out but wait. This was an opportunity to search for clues on the Blacklight Virus. James walked over to a cupboard on the far left and opened it to reveal binders of various names such as: Megan, Brittany, Alexis and much more, but there was one that caught James' eye. There was a folder labeled Rachel Amber. _"That name rings a bell for some fucking reason."_ James thought as he took the binder and opened it to reveal horrific images of Rachel Amber being tied up and gagged. James almost threw up at first glance as he dropped the binder on the floor. He then picked it back up to reveal a note saying:

[BURY THIS BITCH AT THE JUNKYARD]

"Shit, this must be Alex Mercer doing all this! I must reach the Junkyard before he does!" James then heard the door opening which revealed the silhouette of a figure walking towards him. As the figure walked into the light, the figure was revealed to be Warren Graham

James: "Have we met before?"

Warren: "No, but we need to get outta here! There's some scary shit going down at the Vortex Club!"

James: "Vortex Club? What the fuck are you talking about?"

Warren: "Just come on already! We need to get there quick or all of the students and teachers are gonna die!"

James: "Not yet, I must head over to the Junkyard and-"

Warren: "Just have someone else do it for you, now COME ON!"

James: "ALRIGHT! Jesus you are so fucking unperceptive!"

The two head upstairs out of the bunker and out of the barn, into Warren's car and they sped off while James was on the phone to Dana.

 ***Dana picks up***

James: "Dana, It's Heller, I need you to patch into Blackwatch HQ and file a report for missing person: Rachel Amber, recently seen at the Junkyard, think you can do that?"

Dana: "I'll get that report filed ASAP Heller, also be careful when heading back to Blackwell, Mercer has infected 4 more students at the Vortex Club."

James: "Shit, that fucker Mercer's gonna die sooner or later or else the entire city of Oregon will if nothing is done about it."

Dana: "There's also been a recent sighting of a Brawler Hive nearby."

James: "Alright, you leave Mercer to me, you just get Blackwatch to dig Rachel's body outta there, I think I have something in mind that can help us fight against Mercer."

 ***Heller hangs up***

James and Warren arrive at Blackwell Academy and they both rush to the entrance of the swimming pool which is where the Vortex Club was being held. They both heard screams of fear and dread. This was the place where Alex Mercer is right now and Heller was about to meet up with him yet again. They walked in and heard him say over the speakers almost drowning out the screams of the party-goers:

"Come on, clearly I'm the one whom shall gain victory once the Blacklight Virus has covered the whole of Seattle! Blackwatch can do all they like but it's not going to help them as my virus is too strong! And once you all catch it, you'll become super mutant freaks with powers like me, so join me or die trying!" Alex then sees Heller in the crowd amongst the Vortex Club party members. "Well well, Look who decided to show up. Maybe you're not such a lost cause after all!" "FUCK YOU MERCER! YOU TOOK MY DAUGHTER FROM ME, TOOK AWAY EVERYTHING I LOVED WITH YOUR FUCKING VIRUS, NOW YOU TRY TO EXPAND YOUR VIRUS TO OTHER CITIES?!" Heller yelled at Mercer.

"Ooh, scary" Alex intimidated . "Face it, the Blacklight Virus is too strong to get rid of so you're practically fucked!"

"There is a way Mercer! And you're NOT gonna like it!" James replied as he chased Mercer by charging his jump and smashed through the ceiling up onto the roof. Warren had to call Max.

Warren got out his phone and dialed Max's number.

 **[Chloe's House]**

Max's phone buzzed on the desk next to Chloe's laptop. Max yawned and got up to swipe it off of the desk. _"I knew I should've turned this thing off."_ Max thought as she answered the phone.

 ***Max picks up***

Max: "Hello?"

Warren: "MAX! Thank Christ you answered! Alex Mercer is at Blackwell Academy and he's infected 4 of the students!"

Max: "WHAT?!" The sudden gasp of Max woke up Chloe but not Kate as she was deep asleep.

Chloe (In the background): "Max, turn that thing off and get to sleep."

Max: "Chloe, It's Warren! He said Alex Mercer's at Blackwell and he's infected 4 students!"

Chloe "(In the background): THE FUCK?! Oh hella hell no, we are killing this guy."

Max: "Chloe-"

*Chloe was already out the door as she wasn't in her night clothes unlike Max and Kate.*

Kate was still in her deep sleep so Max quickly got dressed and whispered in Kate's ear: "We'll be back soon!" Max then kissed her on the forehead before exiting the room and joining Chloe in her stepdad's car and they sped off to Blackwell. Minutes later they arrived and saw Alex and James outside the Boy's Dormitories. Heller was severely injured and looked like he can't take another hit.

"Do you have any idea what i'm holding together?! What happens when i die?!" Mercer shouted.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about the consequences! Once you're out of the picture, the virus will stop dead in it's tracks!" Heller replied.

"Ah, I see your point but you can't stop me" Alex said as he pulled out a Revolver out from his jacket pocket. "No one else can."

Mercer pulled the trigger sending a bullet to whiz right through Heller's skull.

"NO!" Max cried as she was grabbed by Alex's Whipfist.

"Now, Maxine Caulfield, what to do about you?"

Max screamed in agony as Chloe ran up to her and tried to pull her free but it was no use. She grabbed Mercer by the right shoulder. Suddenly, time started pulling back..

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN: Deja Looped**


	6. Deja Looped

**[Chloe's House (AU)]**

Max woke up in Chloe's room but something was off.. She wasn't in her usual body but rather in her 13-year-old body. And the bedroom wasn't filled with the smell of drugs and the style of a punk. This universe.. Max had been here before.. Max proceeded downstairs to find William in the kitchen on the phone to Joyce and Chloe in her teenage body too.

"Good morning Max!" Chloe said as she walked over to Max giving her a morning hug.

"Chloe, what happened? Alex Mercer killed James Heller. I tried to stop him but.. now i'm here."

"Alex Mercer? James Heller? What are you talking about? Did you have a bad dream?" Chloe said concerned.

"No, Chloe! I'm being serious!"

"Max, chill! It was just a dream or you're just super paranoid right now!"

Max decided to leave it at that and join Chloe on the couch to watch TV

Max then put her arm around Chloe's shoulder while Chloe did the same. William called to Max and Chloe: "I'm just going to the Grocery Store to pick up Joyce! You guys better behave while I'm gone! Don't mess up the house!"

"Okay Dad!" Chloe replied.

William went out of the door to his car. Max thought about what's possibly coming next and she was scared.

Suddenly.. everything faded to white..

Memories and flashbacks.. being torn apart..

 **[Dark Room]**

Suddenly, Max woke up in the Dark Room back in her 18-year-old body. Mark Jefferson's Dark Room. Max knew this was a nightmare and she couldn't wake up. While Max tried to wake up, she instantly thought of the horrors that Alex Mercer might be causing in the real world. Max then looked up at the approaching silhouette which then revealed Mark Jefferson but he had Claws just like Alex Mercer.

 _"What the fuck is going on?! Why is this happening again?! I have to stop Mercer!"_

"What do you think Max? It suits me doesn't it? It would capture the perfect moment, thanks to Alex Mercer." Jefferson said whilst looking down at Max with a creepy smile.

"Now, let me just grab my special recipe and I'll be right back." He said before going to get the syringe.

Max had to find a way out before Jefferson could inject her with another dose and to her luck, she saw her open photo album by her feet.

Max looked at the book of photos and luckily, it was a picture she took hours before she, Chloe and James went after Alex Mercer.

"This photo! I can go back to the moment before we went after Alex Mercer!"

Max focused on the picture with all her power and everything faded to white...

 **[Blackwell Academy]**

Max woke up in Chloe's Truck.

Chloe: "Wake up Max! We're here! Let's go kill that fucker Mercer!"

The two then step out of Chloe's Truck and rushed out to find Mercer and James and they were seen fighting outside the Boy's Dormitories. Max had to prepare for when the fatal moment occurred to rewind and turn the tables on Mercer.

"Ah, I see your point, but you can't stop me." Alex said before he pulled out the revolver from his jacket pocket.

"JAMES! DODGE IT!" Max screamed. It was too late, the bullet had already cracked James' skull wide open.

Max stuck her hand out to rewind, pulling back time by a few seconds to the point where Alex pulled out his revolver. Suddenly, the unexpected happened..

Black Tendrils erupted from Max's body, Mercer and Heller jumped straight out of the way. Chloe watched in shock. Alex then ran off.

"HOLY FUCK! WHAT THE HELL?! YOU GOT A NEW SUPERPOWER?! OH MY GOD, YOU GOTTA DO THAT AGAIN!" Chloe screamed in excitement.

"No, I think that's enough." Heller said with sigh of relief. "You totally saved my ass." Heller then noticed the two moons in the sky with a half-red half-white moon in the middle of the other two moons. "Oh shit."

"What is it?" Max said.

James replied: "The Blacklight Storm. Mercer unleashed it. Once the tornado hits this place, thousands and hundreds of Infected will swarm Arcadia Bay and reduce it to rubble to build a Hive that they like to call 'home'. If there's no possible way of stopping it, this whole town will be home to the Infected, Brawlers, Juggernauts and Evolved."

"Oh god.. My powers.. I created this! I altered everything so much that I gave Mercer a chance to unleash the virus!" Max said almost crying.

"Don't say that! Mercer would've unleashed the virus anyhow!" James assured her.

Suddenly.. Max's vision again faded to white..

 **[Chloe's House (Normal Timeline)]**

Max's vision slowly regained itself as Max tried to make out where she was. When her vision was fully clear, it appeared that Max was back in Chloe's house, in the normal timeline.

 _"What happened? Did I save Heller from Mercer? Do I have a new power?"_

Max walked downstairs hesitating to turn to the living room but curiosity got the better of her and she turned to the living room. A sigh of relief escaped Max as she saw that everything was how it was before. Max started to look around for Chloe, Joyce or David but nobody was in. _"Strange, there's usually someone down here every time I come here."_ Max thought to herself as she went upstairs and kept looking for them.

Max checked the Bathroom:

No-one.

The Garage:

No-one.

Joyce's Room:

No-one.

The whole Price household was empty. Max was all by herself, suddenly her phone was ringing. Max checked who was ringing, It was Chloe. Max immediately answered.

 ***Max picks up***

Max: "Chloe?"

Chloe: "Max! You need to get over here NOW!" Chloe was panicking on the other end.

Max: "Chloe?! Where are you?"

Chloe: "The Lighthouse! Hurry!"

Max: "I'm coming!"

 ***Max hangs up***

Max made a mad dash for the door but it was locked so Max jumped out of Chloe's bedroom window and got to the front porch and David was there waiting.

"What?! Didn't James kill David a few days ago? Maybe James spared him when I altered the timeline." Max thought to herself.

David: "Come on! We have to go!"

Max: "Hit it, go go!" Max said as she got in the car and they sped off to the lighthouse.

 **[The Lighthouse]**

Max and David arrived at the bottom of the Lighthouse. Chloe came running towards them. Max and David stepped out of the car.

"QUICK! COME ON!" Chloe cried out as she ran back up to the top of the hill while Max and David followed suit.

As they all got to the top, Chloe pointed to someone who was standing in front of the bench near the Lighthouse who appeared to be Alex Mercer, facing the ocean.

"It's Alex Mercer! I don't know why he's just standing there!" Chloe said with a feared expression.

"Well, we better go see what he wants. Max, Chloe, be careful." David told them as they all slowly walked up to Alex Mercer.

Alex opened his mouth to speak:

"They called me a killer, a murder, a liar, a terrorist. I 'was' all of those things. I 'was' the reason this virus existed in the first place, I 'was' the reason of The Blacklight Storm being released in Arcadia Bay and Oregon."

Max: "What? I.. What the.. Alex?"

Alex: "The Blacklight Storm is coming.. There's no way I can fix this. We're all doomed."

Max: "But Alex, I saved James from being killed by you! I can go back in time and stop it from being released."

Alex: "No Max, no matter how far back you go, the Blacklight Storm will always stay put. Damn the Spirit of Whitelight."

Chloe: "The Spirit of what now?"

Alex: "The Spirit of Whitelight was something that Blackwatch invented 5 years ago to cure any type of infection, but not the Blacklight Storm."

Chloe: "There has to be a way to stop it!"

Alex let out a sigh before turning to Chloe. "There is a way, however, a sacrifice must be made."

"I must get into Gentek's Laboratory in Oregon and take the life of the Head of Project Blackstorm."

Chloe: "And getting rid of it? What's that gonna do?"

Alex: "You worry about Max and everyone else you care about. I'm getting in there and doing what needs to be done."

David: "Alex." David said as Mercer was walking away.

Mercer leaned over his shoulder to face Madsen.

David: "Stop Project Blackstorm before it's too late! I will keep Max and the others safe!"

Alex then turned away and jumped off into the trees, onto the forest area's pathway and sprinted off.

Max then suddenly thought about Heller, James Heller. Where was he? Is he alive? Max had to know if there was gonna be any chance of the Blacklight Storm being stopped.

Max got out her phone, went on Contacts and tapped James' name. Max was panicking as it was ringing. "Please answer." She said.

 ***James picks up***

James: "Max?! Is that you?!"

Max: "Heller! You're okay! Alex Mercer's going to stop the Blacklight Storm."

James: "Well, thanks to your fucking around with time and space, we got the real Alex Mercer on our side, plus we have more chance of stopping the virus with him by our side than just us. Anyway's, I've finally gotten wind of those Blackwell bastards near Blackwell Academy."

Max: "Who?"

James: "Victoria Chase and Nathan Prescott have been spotted just outside the Blackwatch checkpoint. They have classified information on Project Blackstorm but they're not giving it up that easily. I'm gonna have to take it from them the hard way. Won't be easy though, Blackwatch and Supersoldiers crawling all over the place."

Max: "Just try not to kill them."

James: "I'll do it if I have to."

 ***Heller hangs up***

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN: Blackwatch Academy**


End file.
